


Too Cool

by clam (clam_cake)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clam_cake/pseuds/clam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is on the prowl for a secret, but the owner found him instead.</p><p>Prompt ~  use the following nouns:  a VCR, a pin-up model, a cockroach-infested apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Vlad (also known as Alec) and Rhys with some vocational bonding.  
> Vlad and Rhys are my original characters and I'll be posting their stories soon.

Prompt:

_“Nouns are awesome! Now write a story using some! a VCR, a pin-up model, a cockroach-infested apartment”_

* * *

“Disgusting,” Rhys said as he avoided stray pieces of trash – God knows how long they've been there. As he proceeded in the cockroach-infested apartment building, he caught a whiff of old beer, vomit, and other things he didn't want to concern himself with.

 

“The fact that I'm the one doing this makes me seriously consider the people under my command,” he grumbled to himself, “but I'd rather be the one to do it right the first time than have Volkov on my case about it getting botched some way or another...” The lavender haired man trudged along the insect infested hallway.

 

_How did he get involved with people in this neck of the woods anyways? Well, I guess V-squared doesn't work with the most scrupulous of characters..._

 

Once he arrived to the designated room – room 346 – he heard the static of an old television set from within room; Rhys immediately went on the defensive with the situation, knowing to expect the worst. Doing the sign of trinity and saying a quick prayer, Rhys closed his eyes and kicked the door down, gun aimed and breath held. His eyes moved around the room in a calculated manner, showing his experience in similar situations. “Well, I suppose that makes things easier,” he whispered. Lying before him, in a pile of his own filth, was the victim Rhys was to take care of. “Now to find that God-forsaken envelope…” He observed the room around him; along the walls were old, stained posters of pin-up models, trashy magazine posters, and an equally trashy calendar.

 

“Quite the ladies man, it seems.”

 

Rhys whipped around to find the source of the voice.

 

“I thought you’d notice me long before now. Be on your guard next time or you won’t be as lucky.” Vladimir said, his husky, baritone voice seemingly reverberated throughout the room.

 

“If bumping into you is considered lucky, I don’t wanna know what the other guy looks like, Vladskies!” Rhys said with a grin, “Anyways, what does this thing even look like?”

 

“Like an envelope, as I’ve told you. I have a sneaking suspicion that it’s hiding in plain sight, we just have to be patient,” Vlad sighed, “if only the environment were a little more…welcoming.” He scoped around the room, adjusting the leather gloves that covered his hands.

“Chief, as I’ve said many times before, places can’t be pleasant when you’re in them.” Rhys snickered and quickly paled as Vlad cut his eyes from the VCR player on the floor to Rhys.

 

“If we could keep the discussion of my countenance to a minimum, that would be greatly appreciated.”

 

“Sure, yeah, of course, whatever you say! Geez, tough crowd today.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“I think we have our winner…” Vladimir reached out for the decrepit old VCR player as a cockroach sprinted from under the nearby TV stand. Rhys’s eye twitched out of sheer disgust at the state of the apartment. Vladimir reached into the VCR input slot and pulled out a stained, but mainly intact, envelope that seemed too thick to fit inside the machine.

 

“How do you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Just stick your hand in there, aren’t you disgusted? This joint is not somewhere I’d like to be proddin’ around in.” “The faster the envelope is retrieved, the faster I can leave.” “But you never answered my question! Now that I think about it, how do you even do the gross things you do? Rippin’ people’s eyeballs out, cutting their tongues out? Even sticking your hand into sketchy things like that VCR player! I don’t understand how you haven’t amputated your arms off at this point. I know I would have. Yuck.” Vladimir stared blankly at Rhys as he finished his tirade, looking proud of himself for working up the nerve to ask his boss a seemingly personal question.

 

“It does not bother me,” came Vlad’s simple reply.

 

Rhys stood there, mouth set in a petulant expression. “You can’t say things like that and act so cool, it makes me look bad.”

 

Again, Vladimir did nothing but stare.

 

“I was hoping for more of a challenge,” Vladimir frowned as he inspected the envelope.

 

“Alright, we found what we needed to. I’ll be in my office.” Vladimir made his way out of the room and down to, presumably, his car.

 

Rhys stared out into the hallway, “What was the point of me coming out here if you were going to show up anyways?! Volkov, I swear to God!”

 

The shadow of a smirk ghosted its way onto Vlad’s face as he made his way out of the building, leaving Rhys to follow.


End file.
